La neige fond sous mon corps bouillant
by Zozo-kun
Summary: Comment faire pour avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimer quand il s'agit de son meilleur ennemi et lorsqu'il frôle la mort? Une deathfic courte mais romantique et sensuel.
1. Chapter 1

Nous avons accosté sur une île hivernale. Après plus d'un mois en mer sans interruption, le log pose a besoin de se recharger. D'après Nami, il faut plus d'une semaine.

_PDV Zoro_

Une fois le pied à terre nous avons tous une tache à effectuer. La mienne est de trouver de la nourriture avec Sanji.

-Stp Nami-swan ne m'oblige pas a rester avec tronche de gazon.

-Tu vas voir ce qui va te faire ''tronche de gazon''

Et une énième bastons commença, vite arrêtée par deux jolie bosse offerte par la sorcière aux cheveux roux.

Nous partons donc sans dire un mot à la chasse.

_PDV Sanji_

Donc condamné a rester avec Zoro, on s'enfonce dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retourne et remarque que je ne suis plus suivi par le bretteur.

-Oï, Marimo t'es où?

Je pars donc à sa recherche.

_PDV Zoro_

Je me suis encore perdu. J'entends derrière moi des bruits, je me retourne et me retrouve face a face avec deux grands yeux et deux énorme dents. Je me met de suite en position de combat.

-_Demon slash_

-Grrrroarrr

_PDV Sanji_

Je sursaute lorsque un rugissement retentit. Je me dirige alors d'instinct vers la source de ce bruit. Et là, je vois un tigre blanc géant mal mené Zoro. D'un coup de pied bien placé je retiens son attention et d'un autre, l'assomme. Son sang maculait la neige. Les griffes du chat avait lacérer sa peau et ses vêtements. Et voyant son nakama dénudé et en détresse, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y repenser. Repenser à ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahit lorsqu'il est proche de lui, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, lorsqu'ils se battent. Il compris qu'il s'agit du plus beau sentiment qu'il puisse exister:

**l'Amour.**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est alors que je me rue vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

-Zoro, reste avec moi je t'en supplie. Zoro je t'aime je veut pas te perdre.

J'éclate en sanglots et sent une main sur ma joue essuyé mes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Sanji, je part serin de pouvoir te dire que moi aussi je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de te le dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je craignais ta réaction.

-Embrasse-moi baka.

Je l'embrasse, nos langues dansent. Et pendant quelques minutes nous restons comme ça alors que la neige tombe autour de nous. Il me repousse soudain et crache du sang. Regard dans regard, tandis qu'il prend sa dernière bouffé d'air, il me sourit et je remarque une larme doucement roulé sur sa joue.

C'est fini, ses yeux clos, son visage si simple d'expressions, je ne put me retenir de fondre en larmes. Et désespéré je pose ma tête sur son torse et sombre dans le sommeil.

Aveuglé par un rayon de soleil, encore dans les vapes j'entends du monde s'agiter autour de nous. Et de nouveau je repars dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille dans l'infirmerie où je retrouve à mon chevet Chopper. Je me lève et m'assoie sur mon lit. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Je brise le silence.

-Que s'est il passé?

-Nous t'avons retrouvé endormi sur le corps sans vie de Zoro, recouvert de neige; à coté d'un tigre géant.

A ces paroles je me suis mit a pleurer tellement que tout l'équipage a rappliqué.

-Où est il?

-Non Sanji, il ne faut pas que tu le voit!


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, nous l'enterrons aux pied de l'arbre où nous l'avons trouvé.

Pour seul discours nos pleurs, pour seul décoration ses sabres. Sa nouvelle demeure semblait trop simple.

Je décide de graver sur une pierre a l'aide de la griffe de son assassin, ces mots:

_Pour mon aimé, que cette pierre te rappelle tes amis et le sunny._

Et tous, signe de cette griffe. Et tandis que nous partons, Brook nous joue un air de violon.

5 ans plus tard, le sunny s'est remis. Mais le bandana de Zoro, flottant dans les airs sous le drapeau des mugiwaras, nous rappelle se triste moment.

Quand à moi je cours toujours les jupons, mais n'a jamais trouvé l'amour et ceux jusqu'au jour où je m'éteignit heureux de retrouver mon aimé.

**ADIEU !**

Je sais c'est cours mais j'ai perdu ma grand-mère et j'ai mis toute ma peine dedans. J'accepte tout les reviews. Merci T-T


End file.
